


Superpowers

by virusq



Series: Fifteen Characters Challenge [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six suddenly gains the power of flight. Describe a day in their life with their new superpower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superpowers

“Sparky?”

“Yes, Varric?”

He returns Bianca to her holster and cranes his neck toward the sun to address her. “You’re doing it again.”

“Hmm?” Hawke yanks another bolt from the tree, mid-air.

“The flying thing.”

“Oh. Sorry.” She settles to the ground and blushes, apologetic.

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s handy,” he admits, accepting the bolts, “But the more you do it, the harder it is to hide from Daisy.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. ” He playfully jabs her side with an elbow and winks. “You’re the one who will owe her griffon rides.”

“I … what?”

“Nevermind.”


End file.
